The Angel Experiment
by SilverTiger14
Summary: We were taken as babies and 'experiments' were done on us. Now we are trying to find out about our parents and our future but what happens when everything goes wrong and unexpected love shows up? SasuNaru,later, KakaIru, GenRai, NejiGaa,later, and Yaoi
1. Prology

A new story. I have based much of this on a book I have read. It's called Maximum Ride: Angel Experiment . For those who have read that book then you might like this story. But here it is and I apologize if there are any typos.

--Prology--

Hi my name is Naruto. I am fourteen. You might think this is kind of creepy but I don't have any parents. The one thing I have that you don't have is, well, wings.

Yeah, yeah I know that's impossible but for me it isn't. You see I was raised by whitecoats or for you it's 'scientist.' For me they are demonic men who like to torture little kids by turning them into mutants. You will find out more during this chapter.

Now on to the more important things. My name is Naruto. I don't have a last name because I was in a cage most of my life, well until about three years ago when some whitecoats by the name of Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Genma, and Raidou kidnaped us and brought us here. So to continue, I got to chose my last name and I chose Uzumaki. I don't know why but it was just catchy.

I am part of a flock, that's what we called ourselves when we escaped. The other flock members are Sasuke and Neji, who are also fourteen. Then Lee, Kiba, and Gaara, they are all thirteen. The whitecoats who took us out of the lab, that's the place with all the whitecoats and Akatsuki.

Akatsuki is a total different topic but I'll explain. They are one of the many other 'experiments' but are much more evil. They all have names. They all remember their families because they were little kids morphed into different animals. They have no conscience about killing _anything_ at all.

Let me tell you a little about what is going on right now. Well Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Genma, and Raidou are taking care of us up in the mountains of Colorado. It is a three story house. Almost every room has sound, bullet, and almost anything proof walls and windows. The sad part about that is that the doors aren't sound proof, so you can hear what Kakashi and Iruka are doing to each other. Gemma and Raidou are much, _much_ quieter. You don't know what they are doing until you walk in on them, which I have done sadly.

They have all trained us to fight, speak, read, write, and all the things we need to know for survival for us mutants. They are the sweetest people you will ever know, well except for some of the whitecoats that were left behind sadly.

Now on to the actual members of the flock. Sasuke is some what an emo kid. He barely smiles, laughs, or anything and I know why. His brother killed his parents and then gave both him and Sasuke to the evil whitecoats. Now Sasuke hates his brother yet loves him because Itachi, his brother, is an Eraser and has to suffer more than him. I don't think that will ever change.

Neji is some what an emo kid. Not as bad as Sasuke because he smiles, jokes, and carry's on with you. The one thing the whitecoats did to him is make him blind. They were seeing if they could enhance his night vision but made him forever blind. He now can see better than anyone in the dark and he loves to work with technology, like taking it apart and seeing, really feeling, what makes it work.

Lee is a hyper active guy with some problems. He acts just like Gai, looks like Gai, and even talks like Gai. A little possessive don't you think. Sometimes you would think that they were father and son but they aren't. I think it's sweet how they act it but then it makes me want to cry even more for him to know who his real parents are.

Kiba is a canine loving guy. He is normal, or as normal as you can get went you have wings. He wants a dog so bad but we can't get him one and I want to cry for him just as much. Kiba is in a way a lot like me. He smiles when he should be crying. What can I say? We are just happy people.

Last but not least, Gaara. He is the most emo-ish kid you can ever know. He just glares at everyone all the time. The only person he really lightens up on is me, and we have to be the only ones around for him to smile or talk more than a sentence but that doesn't bother me because he's like my little brother. I cared for him when they put him in the dog crates that we had to share. In the lab they put a tattoo on his forehead for the Japanese symbol of 'ai' or love. Me, I think it fits him perfectly.

Now on to the real story, I hope you enjoyed.

I walked into the kitchen and Iruka and Raidou were the only other two there.

"Morning Naruto." I smiled at Iruka.

"Morning 'ruka." He laughed at my sleepiness and ruffled my hair walking out of the kitchen to wake the others.

"So how did you sleep Naruto?" Raidou asked taking another sip of his coffee.

"Fine, you?"

"Genma was his same usual self and I got to sleep most of the night." I scrunched up my nose and he smirked, knowing what was coming.

"Yeah and Raidou _is_ his usual self and _is_ making me a horny bastard." I scrunched up my nose even more.

"Guys! Not this early in the morning. You two are perverted."

"Why thank you Naruto. I didn't know you were that nice." Genma said walking over to sit beside Raidou and rap his arms around his lover. Right then Naruto was tackled to the floor in a big hug.

"Mornin' Kiba." Naruto said pushing the canine loving boy off of him and getting up.

"Mornin' 'ruto." Kiba said still sleepy. Naruto looked behind Kiba and saw the others walking into the kitchen.

"Well, well. I guess that some emo's do get up in the morning." He got three glares.

"Dobe, shove it." Was the only word reply from Sasuke.

"Hey teme don't call me that!" He just smirked at sat down beside Neji. Following them were the two green leotard wearing, hyper active, crazy dudes.

"Why Naruto! It is good to see such youthfulness this early in the morning." Gai said pulling Naruto into a rib braking hug but lucky for us we aren't as weak as normal humans. No offense, hopefully none taken.

"Naruto, how would you like to join Gai and I in a jog down the mountain and back, ten times?" Lee asked when Gai finally put me down.

-Sweatdrop-"Um..No thanks Lee. I don't want to kill myself quiet yet." Lee and Gai just shrugged and took off on their morning jog.

"Naruto, have you been practicing on your chakra control?" My eyes widened.

"Um...yeah Kakashi. I worked on it all night."

"Then why did you pass out at ten while watching a movie with us?" Kakashi raised and unseen eyebrow. His face was covered by a mask like thing.

"Well you see-" Kakashi interrupt him.

"No excuses. I'll just train you harder today." I looked at him.

"But Kakashi-sensai," Yet again I was cut off.

"No buts. Harder training." I sat down to eat my breakfast knowing that training would be very, _very_ painful.

--End--

I know this was a lot of detail and information but you will need it...I think anyway. If you have any questions, corrections, or just want to comment then you are very much welcome to. I will update as soon as I can.

-Silver


	2. The Fun is Over

Okay I updated real early because we didn't have school today but I have noticed that all of my stories have angel in the title. That's strange isn't it. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

--The Fun is Over!--

After breakfast we all head to our rooms to get dressed for training. I share a room with Sasuke, which sucks, on the very top floor which has two rooms and two bathrooms. Neji and Gaara share the other room on the top floor with us. Lee and Kiba share a room on the second floor that has four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Genma and Raidou share a room next to Kakashi and Iruka. Gai is the only one with his own room which is right beside Lee and Kiba's room. Everyone has customized their rooms to fit the two personalities the stay there.

"Lee, Kiba hurry up and get your butts down here. We are ready to train." Just at that second I hear a yell and look back up the stair case, which is in front of the door way, and see the two sliding on the railing standing up. Kiba is waving his arms in front of him yelling at me to close the door. I just step out of the way.

"Naruto you bastard!" I chuckle and walk out after them and see that they both had spread their wings and were in the air. Kiba gave me a nasty look that I just laughed at.

"Kiba don't look at me like that. At least you are alive."

"Yeah! And the only reason I'm alive is because I have wings! If I was normal I would be dead right now!" The canine yelled at me.

"Yeah, if you were normal you wouldn't have tried to do that crazy stunt!" I turn around and look back at the door. Sasuke was standing there smirking. "What are you looking at you evil bastard?!" He just smirked more, if it was possible.

"I'm just looking at a dobe who has no sense at all." I was about to reply to that when I saw Gaara walking down the stairs and then hit Sasuke upside the head. Now the two were in a staring contest, neither of them backing down and probably never will.

"Will you two stop that?!" Kakashi said walking up behind a certain blonde who jumped five feet in the air.

"Kakashi don't sneak up on people like that! I could have had a heart attack!" I said clutching the area near my heart to add to the drama. Kakashi just smirked under his mask. _What is that pervert thinking about now?_

"Naruto, I can give you a real heart attack." He said with a wink at the end.

"Kakashi! You sick pervert!" Iruka yelled walking up behind him and waking him with a book he was reading. "You shouldn't talk about those kinds of things around the flock. They are still too young."

"Yeah and you weren't to young when we first met?" Kakashi said with an all knowing smirk on his face, if it was even a smirk. You can't tell because of the stupid mask. Iruka blushed and just hit his lover on the head and walked off.

Genma chose that moment to walk up and clap his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Okay, today the flock is going to spar. Now, Raidou has chosen who will be fighting." Raidou walked up with a list.

"First fight will be Naruto and Neji. The next fight will be Sasuke and Gaara. The last fight will be Kiba and Lee."

"But I can't fight Lee! He's like my best friend!" Kiba said walking over to Lee, who nodded in agreement.

"But this is just a spar. You wont really be fighting him and plus you two can possibly get closer to him." Kakashi said while pulling out his orange book and started to read it.

"Well, if you say so."

"Okay Naruto, Neji, your up."Naruto and Neji walked to the middle of the training grounds and got into their fighting stance. Genma walked over near them and raised his hand telling them to get ready.

"FIGHT!" The two looked at each other and smirked. Naruto took out three kunais and threw them at Neji but they were deflected them and turned on one of his special powers the whitecoats gave him called the Byakugan. It's his favorite and strongest power. It lets him see his opponents weak spots so he can hit them.

Neji ran up on Naruto and aimed at one of his weak spots only to miss because Naruto jumped out of the way. Naruto looked down at Neji and smirked. He made the signs for his most favorite technique, Kage Bunshin or Shadow Replication. All of his clones jumped down all around Neji. Neji looked at all of the clones and smirked. He finally found the really Naruto, so to speak.

Naruto smirked and looked at Neji who was going for one of his clones. He ran up to Neji who turned around one second too late and got punched right in the jaw. The other clones disappeared into puffs of smoke. Naruto looked at Neji who was recovering from his previous attack.

"Naruto you have gotten a lot stronger than last time we sparred but it is my destiny to defeat you." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Enough with this destiny crap and on with the fight." Neji ran at Naruto and hit him right in the abdomen. "Well, that was unexpected." I said spitting out a little blood. That was going to hurt in the morning.

Neji chuckled, "You should never leave an opening for your opponent." Right then Naruto looked up at the sound of a helicopter. "What the hell?" Neji said running towards Gaara.

"ERASERS!"With that about five men in black coats that had red clouds on it, jumped out of the helicopter and landed right in front of me. I unfolded my wings but thought twice about it.

"The wind from the helicopter will suck you into the engine! Don't take off!" The other also folded in their wings. I looked back and saw that Kakashi was pushing Iruka and Kiba into the house were no one but us could get in. Gai and Lee were fighting off Erasers while I was running towards Neji and Gaara. "Neji get Gaara inside NOW!" With that Neji picked Gaara up bridal style and was in the house in a second.

I turned around to see that Sasuke was running towards one pacific Eraser. It was Itachi, Sasuke's brother. When did he become an Eraser? Last time we saw him he was torturing his little brother by making him do all kinds of tests.

"Naruto! Get into the house!" I looked over at Genma who was pushing Raidou into the house. I turned back to Sasuke just to see that Itachi had him over his shoulder unconscious. He was walking towards the helicopter. I could feel my heart breaking. I couldn't loose Sasuke. Not now, not ever.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. I looked around and saw that Iruka was also being carried to the helicopter by a blonde haired Eraser named Deidara. I started to run towards the helicopter but was held back by Neji who came back out of the house to help Naruto. "NEJI LET ME GO!" Naruto was fighting Neji to let him go but no matter how hard he fought, the blind boy wouldn't let him go.

"No, Naruto. I wont let them take you too." I stopped struggling and just watched as my friends were being taken to their death. I fell to my knees and looked at the ground. A few minutes later I looked around at the damage. Gai and Lee were bruised and bloodied but they were fine. Genma and Raidou were unconscious. Gaara, Kiba, and Neji weren't hurt at all, well except for the bruise on Neji's jaw.

"Everyone okay?" I asked standing back up.

"Genma, Kakashi, and Raidou are in pretty bad condition but other than that, everything's fine over here." Kiba said, calmer than usual. I looked over at Kakashi and knew that he was going to be upset that they took Iruka and Sasuke.

"Okay everyone inside. We need to rest and think up a plan." They all followed orders. I helped Gai get Genma, Kakashi, and Raidou into the house. We all sat down in our huge living room and just sat quietly.

We sat there like that for hours. Kiba and Lee fell asleep next to each other. Gaara and Neji were cuddled up on the love seat. Gai was looking at the fire in the fireplace. The other three were still asleep.

The silence that fell over us was a dreaded one. We all knew what we had to do. We had to go after our friends even if it cost our lives. We were going to get them back.

BELIEVE IT!

--End--

Well I hoped you liked it. I'll try to update tomorrow, I promise. I want to thank every one who reveiw or even read this story because I appreciate it very much. If there are any typo's I apoligize. Until next time. -Silver


	3. New Day, New Mission

Okay here we are. Sorry it took so long but I got writers block for a few days and plus I've been really busy. To answer one question most of you might have. . . NO LEE AND KIBA ARE NOT A COUPLE/PAIRING. They are just really good friends that might seem like that. That will be in this chapter. Well I wont bore you to death anymore so BYE!!! Oh one more thing... this is no more than a filler chapter than anything else. It kinda helps explain some things and character. Well. . . Enjoy!!

---New Day, New Mission

It was early morning and the others were still asleep except me. How could I sleep? Yesterday Sasuke and Iruka were kidnaped and I didn't know how they were. The whole house seems empty. Everyone was quiet and depressed. Last night everyone in the house could hear Kakashi crying himself to sleep. I cried myself, and I bet you anything that everyone else in the house did too.

We were going to leave today and go after them. Kakashi and the other's who couldn't fly were going to take the van and drive. The actual flock, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Gaara, and I, were going to fly most of the way. To exercise. The only time we would stop would be to get some food or for the drivers to switch.

"I can't believe that they were taken. How could I let that happen?" I sighed and got up to head upstairs. Still, no one was up, or so I thought.

I walk into mine and Sasuke's room and look around sighing. "Sasuke, Iruka, stay safe, please." I mumbled to myself walking to my dresser to get some new clothes and take a shower. When I get out of the shower Gai and Lee is up and look a little better than they did last night.

"Morning Gai, Lee." I nod to both of them and then look into the fridge for something to eat.

"Morning Naruto, my youthful companion." Lee said, a little more out of it than usual. I sigh again and close the fridge, not really hunger. I look at Gai and Lee again and then sat down at the table with them.

"Have you checked on the others?" I ask looking out of the bay windows at the snow falling. It was of course winter and we were in the mountains. Best place to hide, wouldn't you agree?

"Yes and they look well rested but still beat up." Gai said taking another spoon full of cereal in his mouth. Apparently he was trying to act normal. Everyone was. We all needed to be strong. It was our nature.

"I can't believe that this happened. How could they have taken us by surprise?" I looked at the other two in front of me.

"Naruto don't take it out on yourself. It wasn't your fault." The three at the table look up to find Kakashi standing in the door way, his face stained with tears.

"But Kakashi it was my fault . . . "

"No, it wasn't! You were in the middle of a spar with Neji. You couldn't have been paying attention." I knew he was right but I didn't want to accept that. It had to be my fault. I just stood there and watched as they were taken away. I could have done something. _Anything_

"Naruto, don't beat yourself up about it. We all could have done something. It . . . it was just a surprise. No one was prepared for it." Neji walked in. The bruise on his face was darker than it was yesterday. I looked down at the table and then out of the window. Neji walked over and sat down besides me. I knew that if he was up then Gaara was up. It didn't surprise me.

"Do you know what we are going to do?" I asked looking at all of the faces of my friends. They all nodded and looked back at me. "We are going after them." They nodded in agreement. We talked about it some last night. We were ready for almost everything that the School threw at us.

---

We were all packing by noon. Gaara and Neji were the first one's done. They sat at the kitchen table next to each other. I knew, everyone knew, that they were boyfriends' maybe even lovers. It didn't bother me, in fact I was happy for them. I figured that they would get together because they were so close to each other. It had always been that way.

"Hey lovebirds." The looked at me and then back out at the window. "Okay then, just be the emo kids you are." I said pouting. I didn't understand it. Why were they so moody? Why do they hide their emotions? Oh yeah, because we were raised by the sickest people on the planet, maybe even the whole universe.

"Naruto don't take it out on them. They have had it rough enough to act like that." Raidou said walking into the kitchen with two bags. He dropped them on the floor besides the others.

"I know. I was just joking around." I sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen and started drinking a coke. Soon Kiba joined me, pouting slightly.

"So Naruto, do you think we have a chance at getting them back?" Kiba asked looking at the counter like it was the most interesting thing in this house.

"Kiba. Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? We are all strong and so are they. We _will_ get them back." He looked up at me and smiled. I looked over at Neji and Gaara and they were looking at me with the smallest hint of smiles on their faces. I smiled at them and then looked back out of the window. In a few minutes we all would be on our way to rescue our friends and possibly, to our deaths.

---

Sasuke woke up that morning and his eyes narrowed. He knew exactly where he was. The _School_.

"Shit!" He said under his breath. He looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one in this room with the crates. All of the crates were full of different 'experiments.' They were all kids too. The one right beside his crate, as in a small dog crate, was a little boy with big owl eyes and wings instead of arms. He wanted to show pity to the poor little kid but that just wasn't him.

The other 'experiments' were looking at him or sleeping. The all looked horrible. He bet that he looked just like that before the flock were rescued. He didn't need to be thinking about the flock right this second. He needed to be strong.

_I should get some sleep. I don't even know what they are going to do to me. I should save my energy._ Right before he got comfortable, the door opened to the room. He looked out of his crate but then backed up when he saw a whitecoat coming his way. The other experiments backed up as far as they could in their small crates. Who could ever make small kids like them that _scared_? He wanted to jump out of the door when it opened and just beat the crap out of the person but thought twice about it when the whitecoat bent down and looked into the crate.

It was Orochimaru. "Why hello Sasuke. It's good to see you again." The snake was the one who tortured the flock the most. Now he was in Hell, for sure.

---

Naruto felt free. He was in the sky flying above the van that the ones who didn't have wings were in. They were about five-thousand feet into the air, the wind was in their hair and almost everything felt normal. _Almost_. The only two things that were missing were a friend and father-like figure that they were going after to save.

"Hey Naruto?" The dog-lover asked him while fling closer to the blonde, their wings barely touching.

"What Kiba?" Here we go on the million questions at one time talk.

"What are we going to do when we get there? Is Sasuke and Iruka going to still be our side," He paused for a moment, thinking about his next questions. "Are we going to survive this?" Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. They never expected him to ask that kind of question. He was always happy and positive thinking, not pessimistic like right now.

"Um . . . for the first question, I have a plan and so does Kakashi and the others. The second, I hope so. If not then we will just have to kill them." They looked at me and I received a glare from Neji and Gaara. None of us could kill the others. No matter what. "As for the third . . . most likely." Unless it goes like I think it's going to go and I have to die.

Kiba looked down at the ground and frowned. This was the quietest he's ever been in his whole life, except for when he was in the School but that's a different story.

To tell the truth, we all looked different. Gaara and Neji were much, _MUCH_ closer. They were, well, like a couple. Lee and Kiba weren't as hyper active like usual and I was . . . well depressed and that was DEFIANTLY not normal for me.

Okay to explain our different personalities, Gaara is the youngest but not the dumbest. He is really smart and cunning. He is really good at picking locks, even though I grounded him from his lock-picking set, he still gets into locked rooms. Neji was quiet, unless you got him mad or in a fight with him. He was blind because the whitecoats were trying to make him like a hawk but that didn't stop him. He is the best seeing one out of all of us.

Kiba is usually the loud mouth of the group. He _loves_ to talk and to ask the stupidest questions. He never shuts up, unless he's asleep or eating. That's the only time you get a relief from his motor mouth. Lee is much like Gai-sensai. Lee and Kiba are best friends. Some would say that they were much closer than that but it was nothing like that.

Kakashi is a real pervert. He reads these orange books that has nasty stuff in it. Don't ask. He is really cool and sweet but he could at least drop the perverted-ness every once in a while. JUST GIVE PEOPLE A BREAK WHY DON'T YA?!?!?! Okay, a little carried away but still. Him and Iruka are lovers but I think that they are cute together. Iruka is a peace-loving man. He doesn't like yelling or too much noise but he can put up with it. He is really like a mother to me and Kakashi is like a dad but, still, they're not my parents. They're none of our parents.

Gai is like a much larger version of Lee. He is very, very energetic and loud. He loves to exercise and work out. He is the strongest person I know. Genma is much like Kakashi but worse. He never stops talking about sex, how good Raidou is in bed, or how large his manhood is. He is cool at some points and is a good fighter but he needs to lie off of the perverted attitude. Last but not least, Raidou. He is very nice but perverted. Not at all like Genma or Kakashi but he still is perverted. He loves to cook and train. He is also a really good listener when you need to talk to someone. So if you need to talk, go to Raidou.

---

We were at a hotel somewhere in Denver, Colorado, looking for a map. Kakashi and Gai remember where the school was located but they needed a map just incase.

"Hey Kakashi, can we go get some food? I'm starving!" I asked him, hoping he would let me get some of my precious ramen.

"Sorry Naruto but not right now. We need to get a map and make our plans clear to the others." I understood where he was coming from so I just sat down next to Gaara and closed my eyes.

"Naruto?" I opened my eyes to see Gaara staring into my eyes concerned.

"Yeah? What is it Gaara?" He looked at me with those eyes that held no emotions, only to Neji.

"Are you okay? You seem pale." I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm just tired and hungry. It's been a stressful day, that's all." He looked at me for a few more moments but shrugged and turned back towards Neji. They snuggled up again and I closed my eyes. A few minutes later we were on the road again. Driving out of Denver and into another state and day. The van below us and the wind in our hair. _We have a chance. I just know it. We are going to get them back!_

It was about midnight when we stopped flying and rode in the van. It was big enough for all of us to be comfortable but we still couldn't stretch out our wings. This was going to be a long, long trip. We were going to need all of the rest we could get.

I closed my eyes and curled up in a ball nest to the window. Gaara and Neji were asleep next to me. Kakashi was driving with Genma in the passenger seat awake. Raidou, Gai, and Lee were also awake, and would be for a while. Kiba fell asleep right when he got into the car.

My two last thoughts before I went off into dream land were if we were going to live and if Sasuke and Iruka were going to be all right.

---End

I hope you enjoyed. Any questions, comments, anything you can put into a review. Till next time.

-SilverTiger14


	4. Filler

This chapter is really short, I know and I'm sorry but the next chapter I will try to make much longer and make much more sense. I hope that you enjoy. I kind of got writers block and this is what came out of that but I am not longer in that stage. Well here's the new chapter.

---

Naruto woke up the next morning and looked out of the van window. They were still moving. They were now, what looked to be, in Arizona. The School was in California about 100 miles south of San Francisco. It wasn't on the map, of course not. Why would the School be on the map? To let everyone know where it is? To let the police know that they are doing sick experiments on little kids and animals? Do you get the point?

That's why we came up with a plan. If we get separated we would go to the mall in Arizona. Everyone knew where it was because Kakashi was there when he met Iruka. When we get to the School we were going to act like we were giving ourselves in and then find a way out with everyone together. If we could, get the one's who want out but couldn't get out last time.

We couldn't do an air raid, not all of us could fly. For example: Gai. He might be fast but he didn't have wings. That was the first thing to go down the drain, so to speak.

I looked around the van to see that everyone else was already awake, except for Kakashi. He did drive almost all night. Gaara and Neji were curled up together besides me looking out the window. They were cute together. Kiba was playing a video game trying to keep his mind off of other things. Lee was reading a book about a detective Alex Cross (1). It was a good book, sort of.

I'm not into books too much. More like manga's. I don't get to watch too much TV, Kiba and Lee usually have it. I'm usually outside doing something, like training or flying over towns near by. I love to fly.

Back to the subject, Gai was the one driving now. He was humming a merry tune, the radio not on. Genma and Raidou were talking to each other, whispering secret things to each other. They had always been together no matter what. In the school they would come into the flocks room and talk to us and cuddle with each other. They really love each other. It's really sweet.

We were turning into a McDonald's drive through to get some food and take a small break. "Everyone time to order!" Gai said pulling out a pen and some paper.

Once everyone got their orders we pulled around and waited for our food. Kakashi only ordered some coffee since he was going to go back to bed and didn't want anything to eat. He sipped his coffee and looked out of the window. He was probably thinking about Iruka.

"Naruto, here's your food." I got my bag of food and opened it up and started to eat. Soon enough we were on the road again and in some what a better mood.

"Gai-sensai?" Kiba looked up from his video game and looked at the energetic driver.

"Yes my youthful child?!" We all rolled our eyes but no one said anything to him about it.

"How much longer are we going to have to hide? Are we going to be running for the rest of our lives or are we going to be able to be normal after this?" The silence that came after those questions was enough to drive a person insane.

"To tell you the truth," Kakashi said turning away from the window, the only one who could break the silence, " none of us know if we are gong to live much longer." Everyone looked away from each other. They couldn't stand to look anyone in the eyes know that it might lead to something worst. It remained like that for a while. I soon fell back asleep, nothing else to do.

---

It had been a while since Orochimaru left but Sasuke still had their conversation stuck in his head. He wouldn't expect that he would still be working here but anyway.

Sasuke looked out of his dog crates door. It was dark but he could see well enough to know that one of the 'experiments' were gone. He was wondering where he was. It was sad to see any of them get taken out of the room.

Sasuke looked out of the small window besides his crate. It was day but it was still dark. When he looked back at the door, the knob on it was turning slowly. He back up into the back of his crate trying to hide but it wasn't whitecoats.

"Hello little brother." Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke just glared at him.

"What do you want you bastard?"

"I can't just come to see you?"

"Not unless you want something." Itachi chuckled.

"Well things have changed little brother. I want to get you out of here. Along with all of the others (1)." Sasuke's face didn't change but inside his heart was beating nervously.

"What do you mean, _Aniki_?" Itachi frowned at Sasuke's comment.

"I don't like it here anymore. After you left they did experiments on me and the others that they promised to protect. They changed us into mutants. Sasuke, we are the same, now anyway." Itachi tried to explain to his little brother.

"Itachi..." Sasuke didn't know what to say, do, or anything any more. He didn't know if he could trust his brother or not. It was a very hard decision but he nodded to his brother who smiled a very small, almost non-noticeable smile.

"Sasuke, thank you for sticking with me in this hard time. We_ are_ going to get out. All of us are." Itachi leaned in and opened Sasuke's crate. At first Sasuke pushed himself farther into his cage but when Itachi offered him a hand, Sasuke took it.

"Itachi, what are we doing?" Sasuke asked getting up and stretching a little.

"I'm just letting you stretch a little. No one's around to know. No cameras, nothing." Sasuke smiled a little. He felt like he was betraying his friends but he knew that he wasn't. It was his brother anyway.

Would his brother that bad?

- - -

Naruto looked out of the window once again. They were pull over at a rest area to stretch and also to let the flock take flight. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon and It was time to fly. They didn't want to risk it too much and always ride in the van. If the van got into a wreck, the flock could stay hidden and wait until the others got out of the hospital or what not.

"Naruto do you know what to do?" Kakashi asked from behind his book.

"Yes, if anything happens, and if we can, wait for you to catch up. If not then just go ahead and get the others." Kakashi nodded his head in approval. The kid was smarter than he looked.

"Kakashi-sensai?" Lee asked walking up from the tree that the others were sitting under.

"Yeah?" Kakashi put his book up for a little bit to hear the green leotard wearing teen.

"When should we be getting to the School?" Kakashi looked down at the ground.

"It should be tonight, if everything goes well." Lee looked down. No one was ready for tonight but they all wanted to do it. It was their friends that they were talking about here.

"Lee! Don't be so down! I know that it's going to be a success! Believe it!" I put on my best smile and it even made the others smile, well the ones who smiled on a daily basis.

He half believed what he just said but the other side was scared. No one was perfect!

- - -End- - -

I know that this chapter was really random and barely made any sense but I had to put it in here to explain some things.

1. I wanted Itachi to be a good guy in this story so I did. The others are like Tsunade, Ibiki, Hayate, and people like that.

The next chapter is going to be more exciting. I will have more of the Akatsuki in it and even some pairings, thanks to Kaname Natsumi. Kaname has helped me bunches and so have all of your reviewers. If you have and questions, comments, or suggestions please leave it in a review. Until next time,

-Silver


	5. Racing

This is just a random chapter that I thought would fit in with the story. I know that it took me a while to update and I'm sorry but I've had testing almost all week and it took a lot out of me. Well here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

---Racing---

It's been a while since they have last eaten and they couldn't find the van. They traveled up and down the high way, well flew. The van couldn't be found anywhere. They even flew around two of the nearest towns.

"This is why we should have gotten one of those mobile phones." Kiba said looking around at the ground.

"But who would have paid for it." Gaara stated matter-of-factly.

"Plus, if the School found out they could have tracked us down!" Lee said, somewhat hyper.

"I know that but they found us anyway." Kiba looked at the others. I just sighed.

"Guys this is not the time to argue. We need to find the others." They all looked down towards the ground again.

- - - -

Kakashi looked around and sighed. "Gai, just admit it. We're lost."

"I am NOT lost. We just can't find the interstate." The other sweatdropped.

"Gai let me drive." Raidou said unbuckling his seatbelt.

"NO! I know where we are. Just give me a minute." They sighed and sat back.

"Gai you are so stubborn." Kakashi looked out of the window. Gai was impossible.

It was five minutes later that Gai finally let Raidou drive. They were on the highway in less than two minutes, Gai was just driving in circles. He was sitting in the back seat pouting.

"Come on Gai. Don't be like that." Raidou said smirking. He knew that it would get on the man's nerves.

" Your youthful-ness is...getting on my nerves." Everyone looked at Gai. It was the first time that he has ever said anything like that.

"Gai! What's your problem? Are you sick?" Genma asked putting his hand to the man's forehead.

"No I'm not sick. I'm just...it's complicated." The other laughed. Gai just looked at them and then back out of the window. "Hey, there goes the other youthful companions!"

"I'm glad that they are okay." Raidou said looking back at the road. Soon they were at a McDonald's parking lot getting some food. Gai seemed a little more like himself.

"So, where did you guys go off to?" Neji and the others looked at Raidou. They just looked around nervously.

"Well you see...um..." Genma said looking nervous.

"Just spill it already!" Kiba yelled.

"Alright. I got lost and we were about ten miles off of the highway on some foreign road." Gai said frustrated and a little mad at himself. (1) There was silence until someone coughed from holding in their laughter.

"What?!" Gaara's face was impassive. He didn't even look like he wanted to laugh. It was just how he was.

"You have to be kidding me! Gai-sensai you couldn't have gotten lost! Not you and your might-ness!" Lee looked discouraged. There was a little snicker from a random person. (A/N: They are in the van.)

"Well no one's perfect." Kakashi looked back down at his orange book.

"For a second there I thought that you were Iruka..." Kiba's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to say that." He waved his hands around frantically.

"It's alright." Kakashi sighed and put his book up, not up to reading anymore he just looked out of the window. "I just know that we are going to get them back. I just know it." They all nodded their heads.

---

It was about ten and they were flying again. It was dark but not to much so.

Lee was up ahead. His wings were spread wide. He was a really cool guy once you get to know him. A little on the hyperactive side but it was alright. Himself and Kiba were just the same.

Naruto sighed. He couldn't wait until it got back to normal. All of them enjoying the day, laughing and actually eating something non fast food. Not that it wasn't bad or anything, he just wanted a home cooked meal.

"Hey look at that!" Kiba said coming up besides me and pointing down towards the ground. It was some guys by cars. They had neon lights under them and they were blocking off some roads.

"I wonder what's going on." Neji looked down at all of the cars.

"Street racing." Gaara said in a cool voice.

"Oh! Like off of 'The Fast and The Furious'!" Kiba yelled over the wind.

"Yeah somewhat like that." Naruto said again.

"Can we go down there?!" Kiba whined. If it was possible to bounce up and down in the air, then he was surely doing that.

"I don't know. They others will be moving out soon." They were stopped for a while to switch and stretch.

"Awww." Both Kiba and Lee said.

"Just this once." Kiba said. I looked over at Neji and he just shrugged.

"Just for a few minutes." The two jumped into the air and Neji let a small smile fall onto his lips. We landed a few feet away from the road so no one could see us. We walked out and saw the most beautiful car ever. It was blue with a white Chinese dragon on it and flames behind it. It was just beautiful

"So, you like my car?" They heard this smooth voice. They looked up and saw a boy with purple tattoos on his face and a hood covering his head.

"It's just beautiful." Kiba said looking at it with wide eyes.

"That's good." He turned around and walked to the hood. He opened it and the engine work was all so wonderful.

"I see that you do like showing off your work Kankuro." Another boy can walking up to him and looked into the hood.

"What can I say?" The two chuckled. The new comer was a little shorter than him but not by much.

"So who are your friends?"

"Um...I don't know. I just saw them here looking at my car."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Naruto, that's Gaara, Neji, Lee, and the weirdo over there is Kiba. Kiba was walking along just looking at all of the cars in awe. The two just chuckled.

"Well I'm Kankuro and that's my friend Karasu (2)."

"Hey." He smiled at them. "So where's your car?" The others looked around nervously.

"Well we just heard that there was going to be some nice cars here and we wanted to see them so we thought that we would just come and check them out."

"Well you got here just in time." Another boy came walking up with chips in his hands and his mouth full.

"Shikamaru and Shino are about to race." They all took off towards the starting line.

"Go Shikamaru!" A girl with blonde hair yelled. The boy in the car just wave his hand out of the window.

"Hey, Ino! What's at stake here?"

"$10,000" They just whistled.

"That's a lot of money." Kiba said looking at random cars.

"Oh, I didn't know you met new faces." She said and looked at them all.

"Yeah, they wanted to see some cars." She just smiled.

"Well, I'm Ino. If you want to know about any car here then just ask." She gave them a friendly smile.

"Well, that's Kiba, Neji, Lee, Gaara, and I'm Naruto." I smiled to her and she turned around.

"Well, I'll tell you about the racers. Shikamaru there is a genius. Him and his dad built his car. It's a working wonder. He's also my boyfriend." She put in for her own props.

"Will you just get on with it?!" Kankuro sighed.

"Alright. Shino over there built his car on his own. He's obsessed with bugs of all sorts but he's really shy but fun."A girl with pink hair stepped in between the two cars and raised her hands. She stayed like that for a few seconds and Lee fell in love. He was just staring at her. She was pretty, though.

"Are you ready?" She looked at the drivers who nodded. She then dropped both of her arms and turned around to see both of the cars going fast.

"Whoa! Go Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, others yelled along with her.

Shikamaru smirked. Him and Shino have been wanting to race each other for a while. Now was their time. He looked at his computer and typed a few words and saw everything his car was doing. He looked up at the road for a second and then back down at this computer, he was the only one who could drive like this.

Shino looked over at Shikamaru and smirked. He was busy at his computer. "Fool." He said. He looked back at the road and saw the finish line. They were both doing the same speed and at the same time they hit the gas. Now they were going even faster.

"Come on." Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

They both got to the finish line and sighed. Nothing went wrong tonight. Their cars were just perfect.

"Yes!" Ino came running up to his car and kissed him on the cheek.

"So who won?" Shino asked. It was too close to know from the car.

"You two tied." She smiled and hugged Shikamaru when he got out of the car. He mumbled something along the lines of troublesome.

"That was awesome!" Kiba shouted from the crowed and with a reply everyone cheered their approval. He just smiled brightly.

Everyone started to clear the way for the next race. Shino and Shikamaru moved their cars for the next race.

"So who's the new kids?" Shikamaru asked motioning over toward Naruto and them.

"Oh that's Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Lee. They just wanted to see some nice cars." Ino said happily.

"Yosh!" Lee said.

"Your race was awesome." Naruto said with his famous grin. Shikamaru smiled lightly.

"Thanks."

"Hey Shikamaru, Ino, others I don't know." The pink haired girl from before walked up.

"Have my eyes deceived me or am I looking upon a beautiful angel?!" Lee said grabbing her hand. She just blushed.

"Um...hi." She looked at him and smiled. She liked receiving comments and she liked how nice this boy was.

"Sakura that's Lee. He's here with some of his friends." Ino laughed at her curious look.

"Really?" She looked around at the faces and noticed the new ones.

"Oh hi! I'm Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you!" She smiled to them all.

"Well you know Lee over there, I'm Neji, that's Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto." Neji nodded at her.

"Cool." She looked at the car besides her. It had a cop CB(3) in it and cops were being called toward their direction.

"GO!" Shikamaru yelled. It became chaos when people were running off towards their cars and taking off. The cops pulled up and tried to stop some but failed.

"Let's go!" Naruto and the other ran off towards the woods. They made it there and kept running.

After a few minutes of running they stopped to catch their breaths. They were all frowning.

"That's going to be the last time we see them." They all nodded and took off flying again.

Destiny had a different plan for the newly made friends.

- - -End- - -

1. That was OOC but I thought that it fit.

2. That's Kankuro's puppet he uses during the Chunnin Exams.

3. That's what truck drivers and cops use to communicate with while in their vehicles.

Okay I know that was random but the next chapter was going to be full with sadness so I wanted to give you guys something cool. Plus, I had to introduce the other characters sooner or later. Well I hope that you like it and please review. Until next time. -Silver


	6. Torture of the Soul

I'm sorry about how long it took me to update. I promise it wont take as long next time. I'm also sorry about how short this chapter is but I didn't want anything to be given away. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

---Torture of the soul---

Sasuke and Itachi talked for a while before he had to go. It was strange with all that had happened. Itachi was turned into this wolf mutant thing, along with all of his friends. Sasuke was close to tears at Itachi's story but held them in and kept his calm face.

Sasuke looked at the experiment beside him. It was staring at him with these owl like eyes. He turned away and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep, but the door to the room slammed open and there were angry voices coming in his direction, his eyes narrowed.

"So this is the specimen?" A whitecoat bent down and looked into the dog crate, or rater mutant crate.

"Yeah. Man, I've been wanting to get my hands on one of these for like, forever. They opened the crate and grabbed his collar. He fought them a little but gave up when he was out of the crate and shocked with something.

"Be good now. All we are going to do is have you do tests." The whitecoat smiled a little at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was lead into a hall and through a room that looked like an office building in the city. He looked around and saw all eyes were on him. Some of the whitecoats even followed them into this big gymnasium where scientists were putting up walls and making what looked like a maze.

"So, when will the first maze be done?"

"In about one minute." The whitecoats nodded and sat him down in a chair.

"Now what you have to do is run through the maze and try to find the way out as fast as you can." Sasuke nodded and he was dragged to the entrance. "Okay, GO!" He was shoved forward and started running. He turned left, right-dead end-, left, right, the way out!

"Oh my God. That was the fastest anyone has ever done the maze." One whitecoat murmured.

"Okay, get the next maze ready." The whitecoats went to work. He was taken into a small room to wait. Soon he was running again, but this time it was harder. Right, left, left-dead end-, go back, right, left, right-another dead end-. Ugh, this is getting frustrating. He stopped but looked down. The wires were being heated up and he started running again before his feet got burnt. When he finally got to the end, they got together another one. After that, another one, and another.

When were they going to stop? Is he going to die doing these stupid mazes? Was he ever going to see Naruto and the flock again? He hoped so.

He didn't want to die in the School.

- - -

Naruto smiled at Kakashi. They were in the van getting closer to the school. They were getting anxious. The closer they got, the more they fidgeted and talked. They hated this. It was a living night mare but they had to do it. They had to get their friends back. They had to get away from here. Get as far away as they could.

"So, Naruto? Is there anything going on between you and Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Kiba confused.

"What do you mean? We're friends, that's all." They smirked. Lee and Kiba looked at each other and started laughing. Neji and Gaara chuckled.

"Right."

"I know I'm right." Naruto looked out of the window and pouted. They just laughed some more.

"Guys, quiet down. People are trying to sleep here." Genma said from the back. Raidou and him were sleeping in the back seat and Kakashi was driving.

"Okay." Naruto looked at the others who got the hint almost instantly. They still had a far way to go and they didn't want to get there any time soon.

- - -

Sasuke fell to the ground and panted. He was so tired. He just wanted to crawl into a nice warm bed and go to sleep forever.

"Get another one ready!" The same whitecoat yelled from besides him.

"NO!" They all looked up and frowned. It was none other than Orochimaru. "Can't you see that he's tired? He needs a break. Go and put him back in his cage and you can do more tests tomorrow, but I'll be here to help." With that he walked off and Sasuke was drug to his crate and fell asleep.

He dreamt of Naruto and the flock together again, happy. 'Maybe it was never meant to be..." He thought as he saw Naruto's smiling face.

---End---

Again, I'm sorry about how sort. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Please review! -Silver


	7. An Unknown Evil Plan

I tried to make this as long as I could and explain a little more about the characters but I don't think it's long enough. I had a little difficulty with this but it is finished. Well enought chit chat and here's the new chapter.

- - -An Unknown Evil Plan and a Flock to the Rescue!- - -

- - -Naruto's POV- - -

I smiled towards the woman. They were currently in McDonald's ordering their food. Everything looked normal but they never knew when an Eraser would show up. Kiba, Lee, Gaara, and Neji were sitting down at a table near the door. If need be, then they would take of out of the door.

"What do you want Naruto?" Kakashi looked at the me. I looked up towards the man waiting for my order.

"I would like a Double Cheeseburger with large fries and a coke." The man nodded and entered to information into the computer. I grabbed my cup from the counter and walked over to the coke machine. There were many choices but I just got a coke.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Neji asked with concern in his voice. I just smiled and looked at him.

"Of course. It's just that I don't like a lot of people around me." He nodded.

"Well, don't worry about it. I don't sense any Erasers in a one hundred mile radius." Gaara said calmly from the seat next to Neji.

It just sometimes creeps me out how he can tell if an Eraser, whitecoat, or any evil is near. Like once we were in the woods near the house and he told us to take off running and about that time three wolves started to chase us and we had to run all the way to the house. It was good to have sometimes though.

"I still don't like it here." I sat down at the table next to them since their table was full.

"Naruto, your food is ready." Kakashi called from the counter. I got up and walked to the counter and grabbed my food. Kiba and Lee were already half way done with their two (**two!**) hamburgers.

"Kiba, Lee, slow down. People are starting to stare." Raidou said in his motherly way. Him and Iruka had always been very protective of us, especially in the School.

"People started staring at us when we walked in." Genma said from the chair next to me. "I mean, who wouldn't? Look at Gaara for instance. Who wouldn't be staring at us?" Gaara glared at him.

"Look who's talking." Kakashi walked up to the table and sat next to me. We took up two tables.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Genma frowned and took a bight of his hamburger.

"You know what it means." Kakashi chuckled when a pickle covered in mayonnaise was thrown at him and landed on the wall next to him. I sighed, 'And I thought Kiba and Lee were childish.'

Neji chuckled and we all looked at him. "Naruto, all four of them are childish." Oh yeah, Neji could read minds too, other than see in the dark. (A/N: If I hadn't told anyone, he's blind.)

- - - Sasuke's POV- - -

I woke up to a dark room. There was the sound of raspy breathing and soft whispers. There were no signs of light anywhere. I was lucky enough to have advanced vision and could see in the dark.

The whole flock was like that. Well with the exception of Neji, he could see almost better than us. When he could explore a place and nothing moved around, then he was perfectly fine. We couldn't move anything around in the house, leave anything on the floor, or put something new in his room, he would be lost until he got an explanation.

When my eyes adjusted to the poor light, I could see the whole room. There were a few mutants that were still awake. The one right across from me was wide awake. The poor little fellow looked like a shrunk elephant. His ears were way to big, his eyes were smaller, probably to make room for the ears, and he had pretty big feet and hands. Like someone had put elephant DNA in him, which was probably what happened.

I looked away from him when his eyes closed and he finally lied down. I didn't know if he was going to sleep or if he was being put out of his misery. I hoped it was the second. At least he would be getting out of this hell hole, if he was going to sleep for eternity.

I looked over to the other few cages that I could see and saw that they were all peacefully asleep. One looked like a shark that was stranded on a beach in the middle of summer, he wouldn't last long. Another looked similar to the flock but he had a beak instead of a mouth. He looked like a mix between me and Neji. Sad to say that if the blind teen ever met him, he would just sigh and hug the poor fellow.

All since the flock got out of the School, Neji had gotten softer. He didn't hate normal humans, just wished that he could be like them. It was what the whole flock wished. Gaara was cold to everyone, sometimes he would even just completely ignore Neji and lock himself in their room for hours until he came out and finally said something to anyone.

We grew use to this kind of actions from him. No one could blame him. We all had been put threw hell. It was about time that they all got pay back to the stupid whitecoats and killed them all, but all of them knew that this would never happen.

- - -Iruka's POV- - -

I looked through the one-way window into the room with the crates. Sasuke sat silently in his crate all looked around. There was no way for him (Iruka) to get out, it was just impossible. The only reason him and the others got out last time was because some of the whitecoats went to a meeting in the main office building and they were the only ones here.

"Iruka, why do you look so down?" Orochimaru smirked. He had been standing beside me the whole time.

"I'm just use to seeing him out and free." I lied. The truth is that I'm sick and tired of this sick freak and the stupid School. It was just not right what they were doing to little kids.

"Well tomorrow he will be free once again if he agrees to the what I have to offer." I looked at Orochimaru.

"What are you talking about?" I seriously had no clue.

"I can't tell you that. I still can't trust you that much but I will tell you one thing. He will have no choice but to accept it." With that Orochimaru left me to my imagination. 'What is he up to now?' There was no end to the possibilities of what he wanted to do to Sasuke or the flock.

'All we can do is hope and pray.' I looked out into the room again at Sasuke (A/N: There's a way for them to see into the pitch black room without the 'mutants' to know) and sighed. The boy was now trying to get some well needed sleep but for some reason he wasn't able too.

Some things on his mind.

- - -Kakashi's POV- - -

The road was long and twisting. There was no sign of humans any where. What would you have guessed? They were literally in the middle of no where, looking for an evil place that is on no map, and still couldn't find the place.

"Where is the stupid place?!" Kiba growled from the back seat. They were all frustrated. They wanted to get this over with and the day was almost over with. Soon would be night and they wanted to attack at night when the security was low.

"Kiba, be patient. We will find the place and we _will_ get our friends out of there." I looked back there and he just rolled his eyes. I sighed yet again.

"Kiba, my youthful companion, don't be so down hearted. We will get there even if it takes our whole youthful life!" Gai tried to strike his best sitting-down good-guy pose but it didn't work out too well.

"Kiba, we will. I promise." I smiled lightly at him and he sighed and looked out the window. 'If we don't succeed then we will die trying.'

- - (a few long minutes later)- - -

"There it is!" Lee pointed out of the window at a building that looked similar to a prison. All most all of the lights were on except a few that had blown out. There were guards every where. They were expecting us.

"Now what are we going to do?" Genma asked from the seat beside me. 'I have no clue.'

"This is going to be impossible." Naruto sighed and it looked like he was about to cry, but he wasn't the type to just bust out and cry in front of others. He was more of the type to hold it in and wait until a moments peace.

"No it's not. We are going to get them out." 'How? I don't know.' Kakashi drove on and soon pulled on the side of the road and everyone got out.

It was going to be a long night.

- - - End- - -

I hope you liked it. Next chapter will contain some curse words, just so you know. I hope that nothing got you too confused and I appreciate all of the reviews that I have gotten from my readers. You know who you are! Please review and give me some ideas for later chapters if you can and I will update sooner if you do. -Silver


	8. Plans and Truth

I finally can update. I wont hold you long so here it is!

Chapter 8

Gaara's POV

Gaara sighed in his head. He didn't want to save the raven haired boy but he really didn't have a choice. He looked over at Naruto and smiled slightly. He had always liked the boy but he had Neji (secretly!) so shush don't tell anyone! If anyone ever found out...he couldn't imagine what would happen.

The red head looked out over the large area of land and frowned, this was going to take a lot of planning but everyone knew that if they didn't hurry up that they would lose Sasuke.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Neji asked him quietly. He looked over at his lover and shrugged.

"Something doesn't feel right about this." He muttered this more to himself than Neji. Neji nodded and gently laced his hand with Gaara's. No one could see them because they were sharing a blanket (limited blankets have their advantages!) and were also in the back of the hippie van.

Gaara smiled to him self and looked back out of the window. 'How should this be done?' He pondered in his head.

Naruto's POV

Naruto sighed, again. He needed to stop doing that but they had no idea about what they were going to do. "Kakashi this is going to be hard!" He complained. He didn't like to complain in front of the others but he didn't want them to see his worry.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Naruto. "Yes it is but you want to get Sasuke back don't you?" Naruto nodded. "So, suck it up and get with the picture." There was a long accired pause before the man continued, "Now...how are we going to do this?" Another pause. "Come on guys! Get a little bit more enthused! It's not going to be that hard."

"And I thought he was the lazy one." Kiba whispered to Lee who nodded.

Naruto leaned over to them and whispered back, "He's only acting like this because he wants Iruka back so he can screw his senseless." There were a bunch of giggles and a couple of curses from Kakashi.

"Naruto! Be good." Kakashi glared at the grinning blond but smiled anyways.

"Aw! Come on 'kashi. You know it's true." A few more giggles and another glare.

"Naruto, my youthful companion! Don't mess with my rival about his love life! If he wants to screw men then let him screw them! Let him live his life to the fullest with Iruka-kun!" There were now groans instead of giggles along with mumbles of "Not another youthful speech."

"Thank you Gai but really guys, let's get serious." Kakashi sighed and looked over at the worst nightmare ever possible.

"Kakashi's right. We need to come up with a plan to save Sasuke, Iruka, and the others that want out. We need to get our heads straight and think of our goal." Neji looked at them intently as he said this. There were nods of approval and sighs.

"Good man Neji." Kakashi said as he looked at the blind boy.

"So, what's our plan?" Kiba looked around at the others in the van as they all got quiet. "So...no plans."

"I've got one." Genma grinned as he heard groans but continued in explaining his plan in great detail.

--A few minutes later--

"Awesome plan my man!" Kiba high-fived Naruto and grinned. "I didn't think it was possible for Genma's small little brain to come up with something that complex." They all laughed with a new reassurance. Genma's plan had given then courage that was much needed.

Raidou looked over at his lover and smiled while taking his hand. "I have a good feeling now." The van got quiet then as they all started to think about what was about to be going on. Their lives were possibly going to change even more dramatically. They didn't have a home, some might get killed, and they were heading back to one of the worst places in the entire world.

Naruto's heart fluttered as he thought about the pain Sasuke might be going through right then. It was hard to get it through his head that Sasuke was in there and not with them. He missed that raven. Really bad. He wanted to be with him so much that his heart felt like there was a whole there. Like he was missing something important to him.

"Naruto? Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry." Raidou was way too observative.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...I'm just worried about everything." It was a little less than the truth. More like everything and everyone. He didn't want to lose anyone. He wanted to have them all with him. Especially Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke yawned subconsciously. He was tired but didn't want to fall asleep. He was scared to go to sleep and never awake in this horrible place. He was back in his dog crate but the room was empty. There were no other mutants there but him. It was...scary.

His mind then went to Naruto. He missed the loud and annoying blond. He missed everything about the boy...but why did he feel this, there was no answer to him. Of course he missed the other too but not as much as Naruto.

Just then the door opened and two white coats came in with an empty cart. They walked straight to his crate and bent down to look in on him.

"It's okay little one. All we are going to do is test certain things about you." Sasuke glared at them and flipped them off. That felt better than he thought it would have.

The two whitecoats looked at each other surprised but shrugged it off and picked up his crate and put it on the cart. They walked out of the room and Sasuke saw that he was now in an office like place. There were cubicals everywhere.

Left, right, right, down long hall and out third door on right. He was trying to remember everything about the place so he could possibly come up with a plan to escape.

Sasuke looked over the court yard of the Erasers' 'playground'. He frowned a little when he saw his brother and others standing there just watching them. 'Why doesn't he do anything?' 'Because he can't. He'll be killed.' A voice said. '...' '...' Sasuke scowled mentally and glared at nothing. This was strange. When did he have split personalities? Strange...very strange...

Naruto's POV

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto started to run down the empty street and flapped his wings. Soon they were in the air heading in the area of the compound of Hell.

"Let's go get them!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically. Everyone cheered and flew fast to the Hell hole.

Soon they were where they needed and flew down a little closer to get a better look of things. There were a lot of people outside just standing around...except for two whitecoats who were pushing a cart with a dog crate on it.

"Neji. Can you see into the dog crate?" There was a moment of silence before the brunette nodded.

"Yeah...Sasuke's in there."

"Then let's go get him." They nodded to each other and took off, plumiting downward toward the crate. Soon there were shouts and alarms going off but they ignored them.

Naruto frowned. 'Please be alright Sasuke. I don't want to lose you.'

--End-  
I am so sorry that it took so long to update but I didn't have the internet for so long...I was miserable. I'm going to try and update every other day or every Friday but sometimes it might change up but know that I'll never go that long with out updating.

Thank you to all of my reviewers and all of the ideas. I would like to hear your opinions about the story and any ideas that you might have.

Thanks for reading. R&R Please! -Silver


End file.
